


Bridges

by always_bias_wrecked



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Jim "Chief" Hopper, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, F/M, Female Reader, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Hook-Up, Hopper's mouth is filthy, Light Angst, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rumors, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Takes place after season 2, Vaginal Sex, hawkins is finally a peaceful place, season 3 never happens in this world ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_bias_wrecked/pseuds/always_bias_wrecked
Summary: Everything about Hawkins is predictable.What you never could have expected though, is Jim Hopper.





	Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I just finished re-watching seasons 1&2 and finished season 3 and I am upset but I forgot how much I love Hopper. Also the amount of scenes they include of him taking his belt off, I swear they do it on purpose. I'm thinking about turning this into a multi-chapter thing, that actually includes plot and relationship building and not just fuckin (I don't know who I am any more). If you'd be interested in that, let me know! And if not then, you know, let me know that too ... Regardless if you're here thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Everything about Hawkins has been predictable. The small town, with the small town drama, and the small town people who all know each other, and who all seem equally welcoming and cautious of a newcomer. You have been greeted by several people who all asked you the same series of questions; Why are you here? How long you staying? Like it so far? You married?

You had been prepared for it, had willingly greeted your neighbors and answered all their questions with a smile, had thanked them for bringing you baked goods and food and promised to invite them over at a later date for dinner.

What you never in a million years expected though, was Jim Hopper.

Him walking into the bar, tall and broad in jeans and a blue flannel shirt, casually accepting greetings from everyone around him. Him walking over and greeting you while you’re already on the dangerous end of tipsy. Him smiling down at you in a way that makes you feel very warm before he takes the seat next to you.

He nurses a beer while you nurse your fourth rum and Coke, and he doesn’t say much but you like listening to him talk when he does.

“So what brings you to Hawkins?” He asks once he’s two beers in and you’ve started on your fifth drink and it’s safe to say you’ve entered the first stage of drunk.

“My grandma, has a house here. She hasn’t lived here in years but she kept the house. She passed recently and she left the house to me and I didn’t feel right selling it without seeing it first,” you admit, tracing patterns in the condensation on the side of your glass.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” and he does sound genuinely sorry but you shrug.

“She’s been gone for a while,” you tap a finger against your temple. “It was kind of a relief seeing her body go too. You know, like she wasn’t trapped anymore.”

“I get that,” he nods, eyeing you over as he takes another drink. “So are you planning on staying around for a while?”

“Yeah, I’d like to get the house fixed up, and Hawkins doesn’t seem like too bad of a place to plant my feet for a little while,” you turn to meet his gaze, feeling heat creep back into your face with the way he’s looking at you.

It’s not inappropriate but it’s … intense. You’re not particularly used to being looked at like you’re the only thing being seen.

“Well, not to pat my own back, but I’m a decent handyman if you need any help with that,” he grins and you can’t help but smile yourself.

“Chief of police and a handyman, what would this town do without you?” You tease and he laughs, a low kind of chuckle but you like the sound.

“Fall apart probably,” he mutters, almost more to himself than to you.

You go back and forth until you’re slurring so heavily he can barely understand you and he keeps laughing at you when you talk and you don’t know why but you also don’t mind. He offers to give you a ride home which you accept because you’re sure as hell not driving back home like this.

He loops an arm around your shoulders as you walk to help keep you steady and you realize how big he actually is. Your head just reaches his shoulder, and his hand feels very big and solid and warm against your arm.

He practically lifts you up into the passenger seat of his car and you laugh as he climbs behind the wheel.

“What are you giggling about?” He asks, a smile pulling at his own lips as he glances over at you.

“Jus’ thinkin about the last time someone’s put me in a police car,” you lean all the way back in your seat, turning your head just in time to watch his eyebrows shoot up.

“I’ve captured a criminal?” He teases and you laugh again.

“Oh yeah, I’m a real bad girl you know,” you reach up to pull your hair away from your neck, starting to get a little too warm for comfort.

“What’d you do?” He’s still smiling and you realize a little too late you’ve been staring.

“Nothing that exciting. I was apprehended for attempting to break into my own home,” you say and he laughs, actually laughs and you can’t help but smile even if the laughter is at your expense. “No listen, I was 15 and I didn’t have a key, no one was home. It got cleared up pretty quick but, man what a ride.”

“I don’t blame those cops,” he says once he’s finally stopped laughing. “You’re a real suspicious figure.”

“Whatever,” you grumble, reaching over to swat him lightly on the arm.

He helps you out of the car once you’re in the driveway, and again wraps his arm around you to help you into the house.

“Jim, Chief, Hopper, whoever you are, I can walk just fine,” you tell him as you step out of his reach, fighting with your jacket for a minute before you get it off and throw it over the back of the couch. “See, just fine.”

“Yeah, you’re doing great,” he rolls his eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm and you frown at him.

“I don’t appreciate your sass, Chief,” you jab a finger into his chest, and his hands quickly go to your shoulders as if to keep you from falling forward.

This close you can see the faint flush in his own cheeks and the slight glaze to his eyes and realize he must not be that far behind you with how drunk he is. His hands are so warm through the fabric of your shirt they almost burn and he’s looking at you like _that_ again and your mind goes a little blank.

“You can call me Jim,” he says, voice low and quiet and you find yourself leaning slightly forward.

“Well, thank you very much for the ride home Jim,” you flatten your palm against his chest, and you can feel his heart beating just a little too hard.

“Any time ma’am,” he smirks down at you, something gravely and heavy about his tone and you feel yourself flush.

And you’re not sure who moves first but your hands are in his hair, and his are on your waist, and his lips are on yours and your head is spinning. He tastes like beer and cigarette smoke and when his tongue pushes past your lips to press against yours you moan.

He pulls you against him, arms wrapping around you as his hands roam over your back, and any part of you that should be telling you this is a bad idea is too drunk to speak up. One of his hands curls around the back of your neck as he nips at your lower lip and you gasp. And then his hands hook under your thighs as he lifts you and you wrap your legs around his waist to steady yourself as he presses you against the wall.

He leaves one more long, searing kiss on your lips that has you feeling breathless before his mouth moves over your jaw, down your neck, sucking and biting at the skin over your pulse and you whimper. His facial hair scratches at your skin and you can’t help but squirm against him. You gasp, going still when you feel how hard his already is and he groans against your throat, the sound and his warm breath making you shiver.

“Bedroom?” He pulls away to look at you and for a moment you just stare at him, your chest heaving and head spinning.

“Down the hall, first door on the right,” you finally manage and for a man as big as he is he moves surprisingly quick.

He drops you rather unceremoniously on the bed, pulling off your boots and tossing them aside before crawling over you. He rests his weight on his forearms leaning over you, and it’s too dark to make out his features but you can feel his hesitance. You reach up, placing a palm against his cheek and he takes a deep breath.

“This is … ok?” He asks and you find the sudden uncertainty in his voice oddly sweet.

“Yeah, this is ok,” you assure him and then his lips are back on yours and you fumble with the buttons of his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders.

He sits up, tossing off his undershirt before reaching for his belt. You bite back a whine as you watch him undo the belt and slide it through his jeans before tossing it aside. He hooks his fingers into your belt loops and tugs and you gasp, letting out a surprised laugh as you slide towards him.

“You’re so damn cute,” he mumbles, and you see the glint of his teeth as he smiles before he reaches for the hem of your shirt.

You help him get it over your head before reaching for your bra and quickly discarding it. He makes a sound in the back of his throat, one of his hands moving up your side and curling around your breast. You arch up into his touch, moaning as he flicks his thumb over your nipple.  
“Fuck, so pretty baby,” he leans back over you, placing a quick kiss on your lips and then mouthing at your jaw and throat.

You wrap your arms around his shoulders, curling your fingers into him as you pant, desperately wanting his hands on more of you. They’re warm and big and rough but you like the way the callouses catch against your skin.

He reaches for your jeans, undoing the button and zipper as he sucks a hickey onto the skin over your collarbone.

“Jim, please,” you gasp and you can feel him smile against your skin.

“Please what baby?” He kisses a trail between your breasts, his facial hair tickling your stomach and you bite your lip and try not to squirm.

“Jim,” you breathe, watching him work over your rib cage, stopping to nip at the skin just below your belly button.

“You gotta tell me what you want.” He hooks his fingers into the waistband of your jeans, pulling them slowly down your legs before tossing them aside.

He smooths his hands over your thighs, and hips, fingers idly pulling at the waistband of your underwear.

“You know what I want,” you whine, your face already burning at the thought of having to say it out loud.

“Nuh-uh, I’m not doing anything until I hear you say it,” he brushes his lips over the inside of your thigh and you can’t help the small jerk of your hips.

You huff, closing your eyes and saying in a voice so small you don’t even recognize it, “I want you … in me.”

“You’re getting so close baby,” he sucks another mark onto your inner thigh, easily holding you still as you squirm.

“Jesus Jim,” you curl your fingers into your comforter. “I want you to fuck me.”

“I think you’re forgetting something sweetheart,” he bites your thigh, hard.

You jump, reaching down to curl your fingers in his hair as you let out a shaky breath.

“Please?” You squeak and he chuckles.

“There it is, that’s a good girl,” and the low grumble of his voice is enough to have a warmth pooling in your core.

He pulls your underwear slowly down your legs, and you kick them off your ankles. He runs his hands up your inner thighs, digging his fingers into your skin and spreading you open and he groans.

“You’re already so wet for me. You sure this is what you want? You want my thick cock in your tight little pussy?” He presses his middle finger into you at an agonizingly slow speed as he speaks, pumping it gently in and out of you.

“Fuck, yes, Jim please,” your shame is dwindling fast and just the stretch of his finger is enough to have you aching for more, hips trying to push into his hand.

He pulls his finger from you, and you prop yourself up on your elbows to watch him as he stands. He raises the finger to his mouth and sucks it clean as he undoes his pants with the other, his heavy gaze never wavering from yours and all you can do it watch him slack jawed and throbbing.

He pushes his pants down and curls his fingers around his cock and just the sight of it is enough to have you moaning and your walls clenching in anticipation.

“You sure you can handle all this sweetheart?” He nearly growls the words at you as he crawls over you, caging your body under his.

“I need to feel you,” you whine, reaching up to curl your fingers into his hair.

“I’m gonna fill you up so good baby,” his voice is raspy and breathless as he pushes the head of his cock against your entrance. “I’m gonna stretch you out and fuck you so good you’re gonna feel my cock for days.”

You moan, clinging to him and hooking your legs around his thighs to try and pull him into you, you’re core literally aching for him.

He leans down, kissing you at the same slow pace as him pushing into you, swallowing up every single sound that escapes you as you arch against him.

“Shit,” he hisses, one hand curling into your shoulder, the other into your hip as he tries to keep himself still. “You feel so good sweetheart, so hot and tight, and so fucking wet. You’re gonna feel so good coming on my cock, your little cunt squeezing me and begging me to fill it up.”

“Oh God, Jim,” you gasp, his words enough to have your walls fluttering around him and your insides turning. “Please move, fuck, I need you to fuck me Jim, please.”

He grunts, pulling out slowly before thrusting carefully back into you. Once he’s sure it won't hurt you he speeds up, hips moving harder and faster into you until the room is full of the sound of skin slapping against skin, your slick as he slides in and out of you, and both of your heavy breathing and airy moans.

Every thrust into you hits a spot that has your toes curling and your body tensing, fingers digging into his biceps as you try to ground yourself. He presses kisses along your throat and jaw, low, tight sounds pulling from him as his hips snap harder in and out of you.

“Sound so pretty baby,” he pants, hooking a hand under your knee and pushing your thigh closer to your chest, the new angle making you cry out as he reaches even deeper. “So pretty, taking my cock so good. Shit I can’t wait to come inside you.”

You moan, pressing your eyes closed as the pressure in your core twists tighter and tighter, your body desperate for release.

“Mm, feel so good -ah. S-so deep and big, gonna make me come,” you gasp out between moans, your voice tight and hiccupy and you try to move your hips in time with his. “Please make me come.”

“Fuck, fuck,” he groans, eyes rolling back before his hand moves between your bodies, fingers rubbing rough circles into your clit and you yelp. “Gonna make you come so fucking hard, shit. You’re so fucking sexy baby, begging for my cock. Such a good girl for me.”

You writhe beneath him, all the stimulation suddenly too much for your body to keep up with and all you can do is gasp and tremble beneath him as all the muscles in your body begin to pull taut.

“That’s right sweetheart, just let go,” he purrs down at you, fingers curling in your hair as he bites down on your lower lip.

And with a strangled cry you’re gone, your vision going black and your body humming as your release courses through you, walls clenching and body spasming around him. He moves his hand out from between you to cup your face, his thumb gently tracing your features. He’s slowed his thrust, rocking hard and deep into you and the pressure on your clit makes you whimper.

“Jim please, wanna feel you fill me up,” you don’t even sound like yourself, winded and husky and that along with your glazed eyes and that fucked out look you’re giving him is enough to send him over the edge.

He groans, burying his face into the side of your neck and clinging to you as he stills inside of you. You both lay there, in a daze and holding each other for what feels like a long time before he pulls away from you.

“Shit, you alright?” He wipes some of the sweat from his forehead, before looking down at you.

“I don’t think I can move, but I’ve never been better,” you whisper, earning a chuckle from him.

He stands, swaying slightly before heading for the bathroom. He cleans himself off before coming back to help you clean up. He drops back onto the bed and you drape yourself over him, nuzzling your face up under his jaw. You’re almost too tired to notice the way he hesitates before wrapping an arm around you.

Almost.

He runs his hand over your back, up and down your side, through your hair. It’s been a long time since he’s held anyone and he’s forgotten how nice it can be. Almost hates how good you feel wrapped around him.

“Look, there’s something I should tell you,” he starts, taking a deep breath only to be met with silence.

“Hey,” He pulls away enough to look at you, and you’re out cold, breathing deep and even and expression relaxed and blissful.

“Fuck,” he whispers, dragging a hand over his face and closing his eyes because looking at you is making his chest feel tight.

He tries to relax enough to fall asleep.

He never does.


End file.
